Sake
by Emrold
Summary: A spiked punch and twentyeight glasses of sake uncovers Daisuke and Satoshi's true feelings. Shounenai, not that suitable for children under 13.


**-- Sake**

Definition: _(Saki) ::**sah**-kee:: Japanese alcoholic drink made from fermented rice._

**Important Note**: Satoshi-kun and Daisuke-kun is 22 in here. So they can drink sake without any 'accidental' events. Dark is not away yet, but Krad is long gone. For some unexplainable reasons. -cough- **Yaoi**. -cough-

Keys...

'_thoughts'_

"_speech"_

_--Dark--_

_:Daisuke:_

__

Disclaimer and all those whatnot: **Atry-chan does not own D N Angel. She owns this story, though. That is all... I think... n-n; **

****

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

Satoshi Hiwatari tapped his glass to this tuneless melody in his head. A hiccup shot out of his mouth again, and he smirked. Beside him, a chocolate bar sat amongst crumbs of cookies, half-eaten but now forgotten.

Loud music surrounded the commander's whole being, but he was deaf to it all. His navy blue shirt was unbuttoned, his hair ruffled and disorganized. His pair of glasses hung limp from his shirt pocket, the lenses smudged with chocolate-covered thumbprints.

His light blue trousers, contrasting with his shirt, hair and eyes, were wetted at the sides, a sign that the liquid had somehow spilled over his lap. Satoshi coughed and sniffed the liquid in his translucent glass. Looking down, he patted the wet spots and wheezed, finishing the drink in his hand.

All in all, he didn't look too bad. In fact, he looked better than when he first arrived at the small, 24-hour corner bar an hour earlier.

"Dude, maybe you shouldn't have anymore." The middle-aged bartender in front of him spoke in a worried voice, sweatdropping at the twenty-seven other glasses at the end of the table. Satoshi has this strange habit of dumping his glasses there.

"Naaaaw... I want some more..." The said twenty-two year old slurred, sending his current empty goblet sliding to the usual spot. He reached over the counter and tried to grab hold of a bottle of the same alcoholic substance from the back shelf, but he gave up mid-way and dropped his head on his outstretched hand. The bartender shook his head humorously.

"Sorry, man, but no." He shoved Satoshi's arm away, and the commander curled into a ball, balancing his whole body on the bar stool. He rocked back and forth, and the bartender needed to assure himself again that this is the ice-cold police commander that nearly caught Dark Mousy two hours ago.

"I missed him again... how stupid of me... right?" Satoshi brought his head up and stared at the man in front of him with half-closed eyes. The bartender didn't answer; instead he waddled off to a new customer that had just arrived.

The red-eyed adult removed his wet jacket and shook some water off his crimson hair. His bag is empty now, the load already dropped off safely at his house. He ordered a small punch, looking around the bar until he stumbled upon the blue-haired commander under the influence of alcohol.

The bartender snickered before tiptoeing into the back room, snatching a bottle of sake while doing so. The ruby-eyed man flicked his gaze from Satoshi to the sneaky man, and his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

Satoshi cocked his head to the side, his face showing that he was trying to remember from where he had met this familiar person.............................................

"Oi, you." Satoshi called the man across from him. The roux-haired man turned to him, and smiled. Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He continued, and the man looked at him disbelievingly.

"Hiwatari-kun, I think you had too much sake." He said, shaking his head. He got off his stool and walked over the blue-eyed drinker, hopping on another stool near to him. "It's me, Daisuke Niwa!" The man shouted over the music.

Satoshi rubbed his left cheek with his left hand. "Daisuke... Daisuke... nope! Don't know you. So bug off." He poked Daisuke's chest, and blushed without him knowing. Again, he curled into a ball. It was amazing how he hadn't lost his ability to speak properly in his drunken state.

Daisuke sighed exasperatedly. His punch was presented before him, and the bartender ripped off his apron and left the bar. Must be the end of his shift, Daisuke thought, shrugging.

The Niwa descendant gulped down his drink and instantly felt dizzy. 'Crap, he spiked the punch...' Daisuke licked his lips, and noticed Satoshi staring at him pointedly. No, he was staring at his _lips_. But don't tell Daisuke that. "May I help you...?" Daisuke asked, feeling his alertness slipping away bit by bit from the intoxicated punch.

"I like your lips. How do they taste like, I wonder...?" Satoshi said simply, looking at his chocolate bar and eating it nonchalantly, oblivious to Daisuke's shocked eyes. Daisuke drank his punch quickly with a scarlet face. The fast flow of burning liquid raged in his throat, and he spluttered. He was getting dizzier by the millisecond, and the sight of Satoshi's bare chest didn't help to hold down his awakening hormones.

"Like what you see, hun?" Satoshi smirked, spacing the opening showing his chest and turning to Daisuke tauntingly. The ruby-eyed man flustered and finished his punch more quickly than before, choking on it while Satoshi patted his back. Daisuke's eyes fell on his friends' chest again, and he blushed even more.

Satoshi clicked his tongue and gave out another hiccup. "You're drunk too, I s'pose." He took his glasses from his pocket and wiped off the prints. He put them on and smacked Daisuke on his head. The red-haired man looked at him with unfocused eyes and hiccupped himself. "F-Fanks, fwend." He said, licking his glass. Satoshi raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yuppie-doopie-(hic)doo! You are druuu(hic)uuunk... you are (hic) druuuuunk..." He sang horribly, hiccupping.

"You know..." Daisuke said, petting his blue-eyed companion's head like a father to his child, "I have zero alcoholic tolerance..." He admitted, putting his finger to his chin thoughtfully. Satoshi nodded and pointed to his chest. "Me too. No, I'm 0.1 percent tolerable with alcohol. But sake ain't alcohol, ne? It's fetemerantated rice... I think..."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi strangely. "You mean (hic) fermented rice?" Satoshi glared at him. "Shut up you. (hic) I've memorized the dictionary, you... (hic) haven't." He snapped, slamming his palm onto the table. Daisuke shrunk into chibi form.

For a few tense minutes, they stayed like that, as still as a rock. Satoshi had his palm on the table, Daisuke's in chibi form, and the loud music has subsided into a slow music. Don't ask me why.

Satoshi finally moved, pulling his arm to his sides and getting off his high stool. He offered a hand to Daisuke coolly. "May I have this dance?" He asked, temporarily forgetting that he was asking another guy to a dance.

Daisuke beamed. "Yeah!" He sprang off his chair and ran to the dance floor, signalling for Satoshi to dance with him. The commander complied, and they tangoed. Other people were at the tables, and were paying no heed to them. Satoshi's face was emotionless, but Daisuke was blushing. For a second there, someone would have never thought that they were drunk.

But they are.

And so, at the end of the dance, Satoshi spontaneously swooped down and kissed Daisuke, roughly. The ruby-eyed man didn't mind, though, and kissed him back with enthusiasm. They could hear disgusted comments thrown at them (oh, and some encouraging cheers from the association of gay people united), but they didn't care.

A while later, they parted with heated faces. "Mine or yours?" Satoshi asked shortly, and Daisuke chirped, "Yours!" and they walked out of the bar into the night.

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

**Ar-hem. The next morning....**

--Daisuke!!!!!!--

Dark whined to his host. Daisuke didn't reply. Instead, he just rolled over and snuggled into the blankets.

--DAI-CHAN!!!! WAKE UP!!!! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE CREEPY GUY!!!!--

At that, Daisuke shot out of his sleep and blinked excessively. Something moved beside him, and he couldn't bear to look at what it is. Or _who_ it is.

"Hmmmmpfffmmmmhhh..." The 'thing' mumbled wittily. Daisuke ignored it and looked around like a timid kitten introduced to its' new home, careful not to catch a glimpse of whatever it is beside him. He was in a room. That's that... then there's a white wardrobe, a white chair, a white desk, a white computer, four white walls, a white carpet, a white rug, a white floor, a white bed (he was currently on it and shrieked), a pair of white curtains, a white door leading to a white bathroom, a white bookshelf (the authoress takes a deep breath)... white books, a white dictionary, a white window sill, a white alarm clock, a white tissue box... well, probably you guys got the idea already.

:Dark, how did we get into... HIWATARI-KUN's apartment?! And I have a friggin' annoying headache...:

--Hey, I think it's called a hangover.--

:Don't get all technologicalscientifical on me, you... you... whatever you are!:

--New word?--

:SHUT UP!!!:

--Aaaanyway. Back to the topic on hand...--

:You mean, my hand or yours?:

--...Shut your fly-trap, Daisuke.--

:Oooooh... feisty now, huh?:

--Hel-looo! I'm not the one in bed with a certain creepy someone!--

At that, Daisuke coloured. He took in a deep breath and sat up, gathering enough courage to look at the figure lying beside him. Finally, he did, and his breath hitched. There, surely enough, was a topless Satoshi, _without_ his glasses. Insert slutty squeal here.

--I told you it was that creepy boy. But noooooo! You didn't want to listen! Who do you want to sleep with instead anyway? Krad? Riku? Risa? Kosuke? Emiko? Takeshi? Menou? Keiji? Towa-chan? With? Saehara-san? ...Oh no, you have some sort of sexual attraction to your grandpa?!--

Daisuke's eyes twitched. "NOOOO!"

His sudden outburst caused the man beside him to snap awake. Blue oceanic eyes stared at ruby jewels heatedly. Daisuke screamed and hid his naked body under the covers, rolling in them so that he wouldn't be unwrapped by accident... if not again.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi called calmly, still unmoving from his spot. Daisuke nodded, his head still throbbing, and scooted as far away as possible from Satoshi. Thank goodness the blanket was extensive.

Satoshi closed his eyes and hummed a low, low, _low_ tune. The dangerous kind. Oh no. This is not good. This event should be labelled as 'HAZARDOUS' in a safety pamphlet. Daisuke braced himself by closing his eyes and covering his face with his arms.

"I have a dreadful headache. Could you get me some Paracetamol from the cupboard please?" Satoshi asked quietly, his eyes still closed. Daisuke obeyed immediately. He crawled out of the bed and dressed himself with last night's clothes, which by the way, smelled strongly like sake...

As soon as Daisuke left the room, Satoshi flicked his eyelids open and groped his body.

Crap. He's really not wearing anything.

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

:Dark, I'm asking you again, do you remember anything?:

Daisuke asked his other self as he withdrew a bottle of Paracetamol pills from the white medicine cupboard. Not that it had much in it anyway. In fact, even the cooker looked fairly new, and unused.

'He must have moved. I don't remember this place...'

--Yeah, I think he had. The old place had an old smell to it. This one's almost icy, not to mention a bit too minty for my taste. Everything's so... white...--

:You _do_ have strange tastes, Dark. Anyway, can you answer my previous question?:

--Hmmm... I remember seeing from your eyes some bartender slipping huge volumes of sake into your punch...--

Memories flooded Daisuke's mind as he poured some orange juice into a mug. He placed the mug, the bottle of medicine and a plateful of grapes on a tray and walked back to Satoshi's bedroom.

:Yes, we went to a bar to have a fruit punch, to celebrate on getting the Fireatta dragon statue...:

--And there you met creepy guy all... creepy.--

:Yeah... and we danced...:

--That's not the disgusting part yet...--

Daisuke stopped in his tracks and nearly dropped the tray he was holding. He can remember it, the rough kiss. The strong taste of sake in his mouth... the faint touch of mint in his breath... his bare chest against his own hands...

--Whoah, you're getting to the naughty parts, so if you please, stop now.--

Daisuke shook his head and blushed crazily. He knocked on the bedroom door and waited.

:I can't believe I did _that_...:

--Well, you were not entirely aware of what you're doing. Don't be too hard on yourself, kid.--

It is times like these that our red-haired character would wonder how could Dark be so supportive, so different from his flirty self.

:Thanks, Dark.:

--No problem.--

"Come in..." Someone croaked from inside the room, and Daisuke slowly opened the door, leaving it ajar so he could peek in.

Satoshi was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing the windows. He stared out to the rain, pitter-pattering against the glass panes. Currently, he was styling a sky blue turtleneck sweater, with black jeans. His hair was spiked, and he wasn't wearing his round-rimmed glasses, but cool ones with rectangular lenses.

"H-Here's some food and pills." Daisuke placed the tray on the bedside table, and leaned against the wall.

Satoshi stood up and walked over to him, holding a set of clothes in his hands. "Wear these, and take some medicine." Daisuke again followed his orders, sprinting to the bathroom and changing. He came back out in a flash and quickly drank down a pill himself.

Satoshi stared at him. And stared. And stared. Daisuke laughed nervously. "Is there anything wrong, Hiwatari-kun?" He asked, looking down on his borrowed clothes.

He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with two black stripes running from his left shoulder to his hips. The shirt had double sleeves, one short and the one under it, long. The long sleeves were a soft hazel colour, with white stripes at the side. He was also wearing a pair of trendy blue trousers.

He looked every bit like the childish Daisuke Niwa from eight years ago.

Daisuke blinked, and a hundredth of a second later, he was _again_ caged to the wall, by none other that Satoshi.

--I'm not going to stay through this again, so you're on your own, Dai-chan.--

Dark fell into a deep sleep after that. Daisuke started to hyperventilate nervously.

"H-H-Hiwatari-kun?" He said, and gasped when Satoshi kissed him again, but more passionately this time. His tongue slipped into Daisuke's open mouth, and sometimes he would nip his bottom lip. Daisuke moaned with pleasure and responded with the same intensity, gripping Satoshi's sweater as if he was all he needed to stay alive.

(Authoress coughs)

_**Tatoeba...**_

A song played out from Daisuke's pocket, and he recognised it as his handphone. "Hiwatari..." He said breathlessly into Satoshi's mouth. "Satoshi." Daisuke blushed, now reminding himself to call Satoshi... Satoshi from now on. "Daisuke. But Satoshi-kun, phone..."

Satoshi growled. "Ignore." He sucked on Daisuke's bottom lip again, and Daisuke moaned for the second time. "But it may be important..." He was reluctant to let go too, but the caller might be his family.

Finally, Satoshi gave in and broke away, growling and seething. He shook away the remains of his hangover, and sat down on the bed again, looking at Daisuke as he answered his handphone. Actually, he was glaring at it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Daisuke! Where were you?! We were worried sick! Why didn't you come home last night?!_" Kosuke's voice boomed from the other end the phone, and Daisuke could hear his mother squealing happily in the background.

"I'm... uh... sleeping at a friend's house! Yeah!"

"_You should've called and told us! Who is this friend of yours anyway?_"

Daisuke sighed and handed the phone to Satoshi, mouthing a 'Kosuke' in the process. The blue-eyed man accepted the phone and spoke with a calm and collected voice. Emotionless too.

"Niwa-san."

"_Hiwatari?_"

"Daisuke is staying at my house."

"_Oh. Can I speak to Daisuke again please?_"

Satoshi returned the phone to Daisuke, walking over the window and watching as the rain poured heavily.

"_Come home when you're ready, son._"

Kosuke said minimally, and hung up. Daisuke blinked and stored his phone back. Satoshi turned to him. They stared at each other for a long time before Satoshi grabbed his car keys and ventured into the rain to his car. Daisuke also noticed that he had grabbed something from the computer desk.

Daisuke snatched his clothes and his bag, following suit.

Boy, do these people lose their hangover fast or what?

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

Satoshi's Mercedes SLR MacLaren zoomed through the streets, narrowly missing some pedestrians. Daisuke was white as a sheet, while Satoshi's face was concentrated on the road. His hair was ruffled messily, due to the rain. Thank goodness it was quite early in the morning, so no police cars are around. If there are, Satoshi could've possibly been fined already.

"Satoshi-kun! Slow down!" Daisuke pleaded, clinging to his seat for dear life. Satoshi glanced at him momentarily and his cold eyes melted. He braked and the windbreaker of the car went up. The car slowed down considerably.

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief. As the Niwa household came into view, Satoshi sped up again. Right before reaching the front door, he braked suddenly and the tail of the car slid through the pavement, before stopping.

Satoshi ruffled his hair again and watched as a pale Daisuke got out of the car. The commander took out something he managed to bring with him. "Daisuke." He called, holding up the item to the red-haired man.

Daisuke turned to him again and smiled. "Yes?" Satoshi shook the item. "Take this. It's from me." He said, shoving the item into Daisuke's palm and giving a small smile. It made Daisuke happy, seeing Satoshi's rare smile directed to him. "Thank you, Satoshi-kun. See you around."

Satoshi nodded. "...Why don't you come and visit me sometime?" He whispered, and Daisuke blushed. "I will. Thanks again." Satoshi nodded again and drove away, faster this time.

Daisuke stared at the sky blue car before looking down on his palm.

It was a pendant, with small a diamond star holding a tiny heart-shaped ruby gemstone at its core. At the back, there was a slot for another heart, but Daisuke didn't know what it's used for.

"DAI-CHAN!" Emiko flew out of the front door and embraced her son, kissing him on his cheek repeatedly.

"Okaa-chan, I'm 22, you know."

"So what?!" Emiko dragged him into the house.

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

Daisuke flipped through an old book he found in the basement. It was titled 'Light Artefacts'. He was randomly reading pages until a picture caught his eyes. A picture of the pendant he received today from Satoshi.

'_The Hikari Soul Pendant_

_Once owned by the first Hikari couple, Dai and Sato, only two of this pendant are created. The Hikari family always gave one of them to their loved one, while keeping one for themselves. It symbolizes that the two will always be together, and it had done just that for the past five centuries.'_

Daisuke blushed and wore the pendant, fiddling with it lovingly.

"We always will be, Satoshi-kun..." He whispered to himself, and smiled.

**--- :::::::: ---**

****

Satoshi stared at the ruby heart at his pendant and remembered his love. Funny how all this started by them drinking sake.

The laws of nature might stop them from being together, but the laws of the heart never will.

**--- Owari ---**

****

Haha. I'm lazy now - -;; Real lazy. Sorry for the sappy ending, don't have any other ideas... if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me, because it is 7:34 AM and I need to get ready for school, so I don't have any time to check this fic over. See ya.

P/S: Does Owari means 'the end'? Or is it Owatta? I'm not sure, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

**Review honeys! xDD**


End file.
